Camp Rock
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: Kim wants to go to Camp Rock to see her old friend, Samantha Gooding, just to find out that for another consecutive year in a row she cannot go. But after super-star Shego throws a trantum, Kim finds a surprise awaiting. Has Sam changed? Has Kim? -KiGo-
1. Last School Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP nor Camp Rock; Disney does. But I do hope you enjoy this story; a promise is a debt._

Full Summary: Kim wants to go to Camp Rock to see her old friend, Samantha Gooding, just to find out that for another consecutive year in a row she cannot go. But after super-star Shego throws a trantum, Kim finds herself going to Camp Rock. Has Sam changed, and if she had, how will this affect her friendship with Kim?

* * *

1 - Last School Day

Kim had been leaving pamphlets of Camp Rock all over the house; her twin brothers were going on James' old summer school camp of future engineers, so Kim wanted a place to establish as her own. She woke up that day thanks to one of the tweebs creation; alarm clock with MP3 player incorporated so that she could wake up to the sound of her own music. It had been her last birthday gift, so though they got on her nerves and made her life almost unbearable, they were always there for her. They had left a week before school ends, so Kim had a tweeb-free week and it was the last day of school; there were no reason why not to be happy. As she got dressed for her last day at school, she began to wonder if she would be able to finally go to Camp Rock; her family was in a tight spot at the moment so they couldn't afford two summer camps at the same time.

"Hey mom, thanks for the breakfast," the olive-eyed girl warmly greeted her mother, "hey, Hot Tunes starting, could you raise the volume a bit, please?"

"Sure honey," Dr. Possible replied, "being the only girls at the house during the summer will be fun, right?"

Kim was about to answer when the news woman began her report, "and super star Shego brings an uproar from the band leader Hego, who must certainly feel threatened by the pale female's bold statement."

The scene flashes to one of Shego's and Hego's fighting; a favorite topic of the press.

"Sis, just take back that you are homosexual, it won't present well with the fans; go back to Drake," the blue male begged while his sister just gave him a rather nasty kick to his rather sensitive male parts.

"Why the hell do you care, blue nut case!" She replied, and she did seem to be at the verge of tears, "the fans might hate me for all I care! I won't continue to live a lie while you try to live your perfect dream."

"Yeah bro," Mego butted in, "you know I'm the star of the family, so why do you care?"

"Hego, just 'cause Shego got more rabid fan girls than you doesn't give you the right to judge her," Wego said, both at once; as usual, no one was paying attention to Mego, "you will never get more fan girls than even Mego."

"Hey!" Mego said in a rather offended manner to try and get the attention back but to little use.

"Well—" Hego began to try and defend himself while holding back tears and his precious injured reproductive part; he would hold his ego if there was a physical representation of it.

"I am done giving you all the credit Hego!" Shego said. "Everyone knows I'm the brain of the band, and that without me you wouldn't even have lyrics! I just want people to know it, I am a lesbian and you better accept it!"

With that, the bold teen left the scene and the clip ended there. "For our good fortune, Go Gang isn't going to break up though Shego is going to take some time for herself at her uncle's musical camp. The former star seemed happy to have her, his niece, back at the place where Go Gang began their music."

Anne turned off the TV; both redheads knew which camp was being talked about. Kim's best friend hadn't always been Ron Stoppable; Samantha Gooding had been there for the olive-eyed girl before moving to Go City. They had seen each other when the Possible's economy could handle two summer camps for the kids and after a while, they stopped sending their daughter to her rocking camp; the girl had been willing to sacrifice her own joys for her two brothers. Since they knew the Gooding's meant that they knew Keiryuu, manager of Camp Rock.

"Kimmie, about Camp Rock," Anne began, and Kim knew the answer by then.

"I didn't expect Shego to have a different sexual orientation," the young redhead began, blushing and telling her mother without saying that she understood 'about Camp Rock', "I mean, maybe Mego or Hego, but never Shego."

"Maybe being around so many boys made her despise them," Dr. Possible replied, "knowing those two kinda makes sense."

"I wonder how Sam's doing," the teen began wondering as she had begun to speak, "it was always just the two of us. She always said how much she wanted to have brothers of her own, just living with her mother and uncle."

"She went to meet her father at Go City, right?" Anne said, trying to make light of the conversation.

"Yeah, though she hasn't written since then although we always saw each other at the camp," Kim said as she stood up and left for school.

"You also miss her mother, don't you?" Anne said and the teen just nodded and left.

Anne sighed to herself; Sam had asked her to keep a secret from her own daughter, and it was a reason why she was thankful that the girl had asked for her brothers to keep on going to their camp. It was all because of the incident with the meteor, though her family had already being considering to go out as stars in the rock business. She did understand that she could send Kim over to the camp by now; Shego could perfectly explain herself to Kim as to why she kept her super-star identity a secret from her. Yes, so Sam and Shego were one and the same; it wouldn't make it any easier on Kim, especially after the publicity made on the teen star. She turned on the TV just to see a bunch of girls jumping in front of the camera, expressing their own love for Shego and a chart showing the fan girls' rating of Shego going up, not to mention the fan boys' statistics. Anne shook her head and could only wonder how her good friend and mother of Sam was taking this. She soon received a call from the devil herself. The TV went off as the redhead woman answered the phone.

"Thinking of the devil and she calls me herself," Anne said as a way of greeting and the other female laughed.

"Anne, it's good to hear of you," the female said, "I assume you know about Sam's latest tantrum."

"Yeah, but Anne," yes, the two females shared the same name and had the same figure but that was about all they shared, "I just watched Hot Tunes; was it right for such a scandal to be made?"

"I cannot speak for Sammie, but she did ask me to get her back at Camp Rock for the summer," the other female wasn't sure on how to proceed.

"I'll get Kimmie to go," the redhead woman began, "I am sure she would be happy to see Sam again."

"You can come as the doctor recruited for the summer..."

"It wouldn't be fair," the blue-eyed female began, "I mean; she wouldn't want me to be there."

"Hey, Sammie wants to come to Camp Rock just to see her good friend Kimmie again and because I'll be there cooking. With you there, she would feel really better; you're her second mother after all."

"Anne, I'm not sure..." Kim's mother sighed and shook her head, "I have to stay in case an emergency present itself."

"Then tell her I'm inviting her over; I _am_ inviting her over. Betty misses her too and wants to see her again. Oh yeah, the dragon says hi."

"Tell Kei I say hi too," the redhead said, sighing again, "and I'll tell her you are inviting her."

"Great!"

"Hey there, cute redhead," a male voice said, and Anne couldn't help but shake her head and smile a little, "I am glad you haven't forgotten me; tell James that I say hi."

"I assume he's still managing Camp Rock."

"Yeah, but Sam will be happy to see him, as annoying as he is," the two females laughed at the dragon's expense who just sighed and left their line. "I'll be happy to take care of Kimmie, so don't worry."

"I won't," the redhead promised and they hanged up; it was good to talk to her old friends. "I bet Kimmie will be happier when she comes back and receive these news."

* * *

Kim's classes were over as soon as they had started. Ron had been his usual annoying self, boasting about going to a secret ninja academy in Japan to whoever cared to listen to him. For Yamanouchi's good fortune, everyone tallied this to his eccentric ways and just ignored him. Rufus was going a booyah every time he mentioned their summer plans.

"So, Kim, what are you doing this summer," he began with his usual smile, "cause, you know, I'm just totally going to a secret ninja academy!"

"Booyah!" The pink rodent cried from the pocket and the redhead just sighed.

"And I thought you were the smart one of the two," she told the naked mole-rat while Ron took his time to process it and be indignant, "I mean, isn't it 'secret' for a reason?"

"Huh," Rufus conceded but then showed the way the rest acted, "not gonna believe, no problem."

"Yeah, so I guess that's the only thing good about the sensei inviting him," the olive-eyed female riposted and both, the pet and the friend, laughed at the blonde boy.

"Hey Kim, that isn't nice!" He replied then noticed her sad way of throwing away her last Camp Rock pamphlets, "oh, I guess that means..."

"Yeah, another boring summer without music," she replied sadly and Rufus made appealing noises, "thanks Rufus, but I can only hope to go back at least once and see Sam again."

"You only want to go to _see_ Sam, KP," the brown-eyed boy said, and just then Josh went by.

"Oh great, that means we can have a date, huh?" He told the redhead but she just shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood now Josh, but thanks," she said as she gave her looker door one last look before a huge sigh escaped her lips and then she walked away, closing it.

It held several posters of the Go Gang members; Shego's poster was the biggest, and was in a wanted poster looking incredible. On the upper corners was Wego, one looking at the camera and the other in profile. In the lower corners there was Mego banging the keys and Hego looking like the thinking master brain behind it all. To bad no one believed that poster any more.

"And last year she had a crush over you," Ron revealed to find Josh nodding.

"I also noticed, but it seems I'm late," the artist shook his head and left, leaving the blonde boy alone with his pet; the musician was too far away for Ron to be able to catch up.

He shook his head sadly; he knew how much Kim wished to go to that Camp and even though the Drs. P.'s always bought her cool instruments for her birthdays, it never helped much if she couldn't go to the rocking camp. He could only hope that Kim isn't snatched from him while away during the summer; yes, he had a possible candidate in Yori but no one could compare to the one Possible chance and Kim was definitely worth it.

* * *

Kim arrived home tired from her after class, she had drum lessons; she knew that Sam could play the saxophone, piano, guitar, bass, drums, and violin, had an incredible voice and could even play the harp a little. She sighed as she thought how much she had to catch up to the albino girl; she never took classes seriously while they had been together, but she always made it through somehow. The only class she liked a little was math and her English never got beyond writing lyrics. Kim still had some songs that the red-eyed female had composed specially for her; it was the musician's treasure and she had begun to write lyrics just to be able to give the albino something back.

"Hey Kimmie, I have some good news," her mother said as the green-eyed teen ate her food.

"I am going to Camp Rock?" The girl asked, just to hope in vain.

"Yes you are," her mother replied and the teen's mouth just dropped, "Anne is going to do the catering and enlisted your help to run the kitchen."

"I get to see my other mom and dad then?" Kim asked and when her mother nodded Kim jumped on the air, "then that means I am going to see Sam!"

"Yes, so you better get some good sleep; tomorrow Anne will be here to take you there at seven am sharp."

"Oh mom, thank you!" The petite musician said as she hugged her mother and went upstairs.

The last thing on Kim's mind was to get some sleep, but as soon as her head touched the pillow, she was out. She kept dreaming about Sam, but she couldn't recall her best friend's voice and kept hearing Shego's instead. She forgot her dreams, in which Sam confessed her love and took her and made her feel things Kim never dreamed of feeling; yes, she was dreaming them right then, although, (thankfully perhaps?) she didn't remember them. At the end of the dream, it was Shego who was covering her, both naked and Kim screaming for something. She woke up feeling her body heated, but forgot the dream. She got a shower and was soon ready with her bag eating her last breakfast of the summer with her mother. Soon her second mother had pulled her catering car nearby and Kim jumped in for the ride. Saying her goodbye was never easy, but she was anxious to see her old friend again. Her new musical adventure was about to start, or rather, start again.

* * *

Okay so, I can only hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie; any suggestions on Team Go's band name are welcomed. I mean, Go Gang isn't such a great name, is it? Ah well, I think that's better either way to Go Band. So please, help there!

BTW: I'm still requesting help on the Band's name! Come on people! Give me some suggestions please! I mean it, Go Gang just doesn't cut it!


	2. Reunited Once Again

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP nor Camp Rock; Disney does. But I do hope you enjoy this story; a promise is a debt._

From the last chappie, this still stands: Okay so, I can only hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie; any suggestions on Team Go's band name are welcomed. I mean, Go Gang isn't such a great name, is it? Ah well, I think that's better either way to Go Band. So please, help there! Yes, please help!

* * *

2 - Reunited Once Again

Kim was happy to see Annabelle Gooding once again after such a long time. She looked just like her own mother that when both Sam and Kim had been young, they always confused their mothers. Anne, as Annabelle liked for short, had longer hair now, and was still as white as snow. An albino woman, one of the most amazing cooks in history, only had one girl, albino too, who had no talent on the kitchen but banging the pots and making it sound good. Anne noticed the disappointed look on the redhead's face as she noticed her good friend wasn't in the catering truck.

"Sam is already there, don't worry," the albino said, hugging the girl tighter, "she will be teaching some classes, so you will get to see her often, don't worry."

"I was just—" Kim began but stopped herself, "well, at least I'll see her again."

"You just tell me if that girl is giving you some trouble," Anne said with a smile, "and she better tell you everything by the end of the summer."

"Well, I'll be happy just to be with her," she replied with a long sigh, "I haven't seen her in ages, so just being with her is a bonus that I don't want to miss."

"You two girl are crazy," the red-eyed woman said, rolling her eyes, "just have a good time."

"I'll help you in the kitchen," the teen began and the albino was shocked at the proposal, "I'll help you as much as I can."

"No you won't," came the stern reply, "you can visit and help once in a while, but you have to go and have fun with the rest."

"I'll go every day and help you out," the redhead promised; the older female just sighed and knew it was indeed, impossible to deal with redheads of the Possible household.

"You are back in your old cabin, so I hope you don't mind the dragon or me being so near." It had always been that way; if something funny happened between the girls, they would be the first to know.

Kim blushed at the subtext of the message; did she want such things to happen? '_No, of course not! I don't like her that way; she doesn't like _me_ that way, so there is no way such thing will happen._' "So even if she's a teacher now," she began, "we will share the same cabin, just like in the old days?"

"Just like in the old days," the albino confirmed, and by the look of the teen's face, heaven wasn't too far off. '_Those girls will end up together by the look of things._'

The rest of the trip was silent as both females were left to their thoughts. Kim tried to remember her best friend's voice but could only hear the super-star Shego's voice. It just confused the girl more, and she kept trying to remember as much as she could about her friend.

Mean while, Anne was remembering her previous conversation with her daughter; it wasn't their best conversation and she would have liked to hear from her girl under other conditions. Maybe that was asking too much, considering with whom the teen star had been living with for the last couple of years. Those boys were just bad influences for her daughter, and now more than ever, Anne believed so.

- (starting the conversation's flashback) -

"Mom, mom," Sam repeated over the phone; she had been crying, "I need to get away from my brothers; Hector specially mom; he doesn't understand, doesn't want to understand mom!"

"Sammie, honey," Anne began after the outburst, "just tell me what happened, and from the beginning."

"I'm a lesbian mommy," Sam confessed and neither of them were shocked that it was the first time said, "I just found out after I broke up with Drake; I cannot stop thinking about her!"

"Honey, you are in love with a girl, that doesn't mean you only like girls; you were with Drake for a reason, right?" The older woman tried to reason with her daughter; the logic was sound and might help her daughter so she said so to stop her girl from thinking more deeply than was needed.

"Still, I told the media I'm a lesbian and Hego wants me to take my statement back and go back with Drake. I cannot do that; it would feel like betraying her mom." Anne learned that she needed to have a serious talk with her daughter, and soon would be better.

"So you want some time on your own; why not come back to Camp Rock? Kei would be very happy, I would be happy." She said, trying to get a chance to talk with her baby girl.

"I just want to see her mommy," the teen said, and even though Anne didn't hear them, she knew her baby girl was in tears.

"I'll see what I can do baby," Anne promised, "I'll see what I can do..."

"Thanks mom, but I will go there whether she goes or not," the teen star was desperate for an environmental change; anything that was as far as she could from her moronic brothers, half-brothers, if truth was told. Especially Hego who was just being obnoxious as ever; it was also to protect the blue male against more violent attacks, though she would never admit to have commited such altruistic act.

"Good. Now be careful and take a plane back here as soon as you can," her mother said, really worried about her baby girl.

"Yes mom, I'll arrive at Camp Rock. I have missed you mommy, thank you for making it possible for me to see her again." At this, when they hanged up, did Anne felt a pang of guilt; she wasn't sure if she would be able to make the redhead teen go to Camp Rock.

- (end of flashback) -

They arrived and both were shaken from the past. Kim felt frustrated and close to tears because it didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't remember her best friend's voice. Anne knew that something was happening to the young redhead but couldn't do anything about it; teens were better off trying to solve the problems themselves, only calling for help when they thought they needed.

"How are my two beautiful ladies?" Kei asked as he came near and helped both females out of the truck. He gave a kiss each and helped them both get settled.

"Who's that?" Kim asked. They always arrived a day before the rest of the campers so that they could prepare it for their arrival.

"She's a niece of mine," Kei replied, motioning to the lone figure by the dock, "go say hi. Hey Sam, Kim's here!"

The girl turned around; it was early in the morning with the sun in the horizon. That is why Kim didn't notice that the girl's hair turned from ebony to ivory. It was also due to the tears the redhead had in her eyes as she ran to her best friend who seemed to be rooted in place. Indeed, Sam was worried that now her best friend knew she was also super star teen idol Shego; she couldn't be able to deal with the questions and wanted Kim to deduce it herself. The albino teen felt the tackle as they fell into the lake. Their tears now mingled with the lake's water as they were both happy to see each other again after such a long time.

"Kimmie..." The albino breathed down the redhead's neck, who only shivered at the action. "I have missed you..."

"I have missed you too Sammie," the green-eyed teen replied. They got out of the lake to find towels and a note. Kim read it out loud. "'You have plenty to catch up too. Feel free to skip your duties this time; it won't happen again so be grateful; Anne and Kei.'"

"While I have you all for myself, I won't complain," Sam said in such a sincere fashion that the redhead was shocked. She then noticed that there was more to the note.

"Wait, there's more," the redhead said and continued, "'PD: Kimmie, we left your stuff in your usual cabin. The two of you head there to change from those wet clothes.'"

There was a reason why they called Anne and Kei mom and dad, which was reflected in such situation; for once, who could have predicted that they would fall into the lake? Only people close enough to call family, specially a mother or a father.

"Now I get to see how much my Princess has grown," the albino said while hugging her princess.

"You are taller than I remember," the musician said as she blushed from the attention.

"Pumpkin," the super-star replied, "I hope that isn't an inconvenience."

"Not at all; it only means I can be snuggled," the redhead said as she snuggled too the taller girl.

"You are shivering," the albino remarked and placed both towels over the petite female. She then proceeded on carrying the redhead bridal style, "we are going to get you some dry clothes."

"Sammie! Stop, you are going to catch a cold!" The petite girl cried and actually tried to force the albino to put her down. The only thing she got in response was a tighter hold on her; she sighed her defeat.

"Hardly possible, Princess, so just stay there and relax," the pale female commanded and the redhead happily obeyed.

"You are stronger than I remembered," Kim said, actually amused by the fact rather than wondering why that was.

"Working around here isn't easy," the albino replied, holding the girl closer, "so I'm obviously stronger."

The redhead sighed happily as she cuddled closer to her hero. "I have missed coming here..."

"I have missed you all these summers we have been apart. But we are together now, and I swear nothing will pull us apart," the crimson-eyed teen vowed fervently and her friend only blushed.

"How much has the camp changed, Sam?" Kim asked as her friend entered their cabin, was placed on her feet, and soon, they began to change into dry clothes.

"Well, you heard of Shego, right?" She asked, first to test the redhead's reaction and second to put in motion her second plan. When her friend gave a shrug and a yes, the albino proceeded. "Well, she will be the one sleeping in the cabin."

"Oh..." Kim said her face down; she had been looking forward to spending the nights with her good friend. She missed their girl's night out when they did their nails and all kind of girly stuff.

"Yeah..." Sam went on, thinking maybe it wasn't such a good idea, "the thing is, no one will suspect of this cabin being the one where she stays."

"So you agreed?" Kim asked and when the albino nodded, the redhead hugged her friend even though they were half naked; the tall girl blushed deeply at the action but controlled herself. She also began wondering what the deal with the redhead was. "You are always so kind. I wouldn't have given up my cabin place but I understand why you did."

Sam only sighed and then replied to the petite musician's gaze, Kim had a puzzled look on her face because of the sigh; "nothing Princess, is just that calls have been coming over the camp; I have talked to Shego herself and she told me that girls had been approaching her just to get a boost in their music; I was just afraid you had changed beyond recognition."

"Shego's here?" The olive-eyes went as huge as saucers, "can I get her autograph?"

The albino teen just laughed and patted the red mane of her best friend and kissed the green-eyed girl's forehead, "how much have you changed Pumpkin?"

"Not much I hope, with normal teen problems but nothing else..." Kim evaded, letting go of the albino and her super-star friend noticed.

"What is it Kimmie?" Sam asked worriedly as she finished changing and began helping Kim finish dressing.

"No—nothing!" The redhead stammered, shivering lightly, and Sam mistook it for the cold much to Kim's good fortune. Still, the albino teen did wonder why her best friend went all defensive but was more concerned about the petite musician's health.

"Just remember that you can trust me," but that was the last thing the musician felt at the moment, there was only doubt and fear but she realized who might help her with her troubles. "Yeah, I think if you are nice enough, Shego might give you an autograph."

"Why, she gave you one?" Kim asked, and the albino just gave a wicked smile, leaving the redhead wondering if that was a good sign or not.

"I have no need for it," the pale teen answered enigmatically.

Kim began sneezing, so Sam wouldn't allow her to go out and help. "I'm more than enough; I don't want you catching a cold at the beginning of summer, especially when it's _our_ summer; it _is_ our summer, isn't it?"

The redhead agreed just to have some time for herself. But the heavens had it in them to give the teen musician a hard time at the moment. Soon after her albino friend left that no one other than Shego entered the cabin. The pale green teen would have missed Kim had the girl's nose had to sneeze out its own accord. The teen idol turned to look at Kim and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you must be Kim Possible..." Shego said dryly.

"Ah, excuse me, I—"

"Had a splash on the lake?" The pale female guessed with a bit of an attitude and the redhead frowned. "Sorry, but I'm not having a good week."

"Don't worry; I'll try not to get on your nerves..." The musician grumbled and the super star smirked.

"For that, I would need you to be out of that stupid cold." The pale female approached the redhead and placed two fingers on the girl's forehead. After some green plasma passed between the girls, Kim began shivering but more at the fact of being touched in such a gentle manner. She also began to feel warmer but didn't know if it was at being so closed with the other girl or just the ability of Shego's powers. "Sam seemed a little down and I stumbled upon the reason; go out and find her."

Kim could do nothing but obey and watched as the teen idol flopped on the other bed. Shaking her head, she headed out to help a little. As soon as she left, Shego turned down her meteor powers and went back on being Sam; she then left through the window and headed for the kitchen. As she ran all the way there, she thought to herself, '_boy it's gonna be a busy summer if this is what I will be doing most of the time..._' She shook her head because at the end of the deal, it was going to be completely worth it since Kimmie would learn about her secret, but only after the albino girl got over her overwhelming crush with the redhead. She also knew that the olive-eyed teen was more than likely capable of solving the mystery so extra caution was needed.

* * *

Well, I hope you are enjoying this story. Have a half-baked idea of what I plan for it, but got no idea how I'm going to get there. I'll get you there, and with some music from the movie, I promise.


	3. First Summer Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP nor Camp Rock; Disney does. But I do hope you enjoy this story; a promise is a debt._

From the last chappie, this still stands: Okay so, I can only hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie; any suggestions on Team Go's band name are welcomed. I mean, Go Gang isn't such a great name, is it? Ah well, I think that's better either way to Go Band. So please, help there!

* * *

3 - First Summer Day

Kim felt tired after the agitated day of preparing the camp for its summer occupants. She had learned about most of the people who were coming over that were now dubbed as the 'regulars'. The first person she would be sure to make herself scarce off was Bonnie Rockwaller. Daughter of the ever famous Rock DJ diva who had nothing of either DJ or Rock but had an incredible voice; the girl felt everyone should bow down at her and not get in her way. That type of people would do nothing more or less than get on the petite's nerves and it wouldn't be a nice thing. She also heard that the diva's daughter had two sidekicks called Zita and Tara but that they were cool enough. Other than Bonnie, she would be sure to not get on the super-star's nerves; she wanted to talk to the idol teen about something very personal but she wasn't sure how the pale-green girl would take it.

The rest sounded cool enough; on the drums was a boy named Felix, an African-American girl named Monique who had an amazing voice and a bunch of boys after her, there was a kid named Wade who no one saw outside of his cabin, and the rest of people always varied and some never came back. It was a summer camp indeed, but it was one to be taken seriously. Most people lacked the effort to be placed into Camp Rock since for them it was just a summer camp.

The redhead teen woke up to find that the super-star with whom she shared a cabin had already left for who knew what kind of morning activities. She changed and walked out of the cabin to find a strange sight waiting for her; Shego, in shorts and tight shirt, practicing martial arts. Not only that but her feet and hands where alight with an emerald flame that mesmerized the redhead. She watched as the pale-green teen punched a green fist into the lake; it kept burning until Kim was shaken from her reverie by a snap of fingers.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be an early riser," the idol teen commented and the redhead just blushed.

"I promised to help in the kitchen," she replied frowning a little at herself for getting in the super star's way.

"Easy Pumpkin," she said and laughed at the petite musician's expression, "she has told me plenty of you, and I agree that _that_ nicknames suits you. Dunno about the Princess one though..."

"Well, don't bother calling me either," the redhead replied hotly, "only she can call me those names!"

"I don't need your permission Kimmie," Shego retorted, "so better get used to it. Also, could you be nice to me and prepare me some scrambled eggs? If they are good enough, I'll give you something nice..."

The promise was done with their lips inches away, barely touching and the redhead's heart was racing. The super star teen only gave her roommate a lingering peck on the cheek and left. Still, they had been close enough for Kim to be overwhelmed with Shego's smell and left dizzy because of it. Right then, the petite musician began to worry; she had dated Josh a few years ago and while they had been dating, she could only think about Sam. '_So what is it now?_' She asked herself as she went to the kitchen with a red face. '_I mean, I don't like girls, I only like Sam! But now Shego came and it's tormenting me so much that it hurts! How can I possibly like two girls? Am I a lesbian then?!_'

Anne noticed the redhead's face and just shook her head. With those two, nothing was ever going to be predictable. The fact that the olive-eyed teen saved the world as a hobby when it didn't interfere with her music was a huge deal. Not mentioning that her own little girl was a thief when night came and the urge took her. It was being a kleptomaniac into another whole different level. Now, to top it all, Sam took Shego as a whole different personality and only gave Kim a hard time with it; they were two of a kind and it wasn't something to be proud of. Not when it took a whole different dimension and it wasn't good.

"What will we make for breakfast?" Kim asked with a smile.

"We are going to make pancakes," the albino woman replied and noticed the down cast look on the petite musician, "why?"

"Her ladyship the super-star asked for scrambled eggs," the petite teen reported but went to the cabinet to get the mixer out, "I shall be happy to tell her it's not in the menu for today."

"You go make scramble eggs for the staff," Anne told the girl who left the mixer by the counter and gave a puzzled look to the older female. "Well, Sam already left to work on her lessons for the day while the teen idol will make a one _girl_ band. She will throw a tantrum if there aren't any scrambled eggs."

"Why do you pamper her?!" The redhead demanded; doing what she was told to do but not happily. "I mean, it isn't like she bought this place with all her money!"

"For all we know," the albino replied dryly, "she might do so soon. She liked the place and how we keep it going. Besides, for being here and doing her bidding we are earning a lot; that's how we actually managed to get you here for the summer. She's also willing to teach a class at least..."

"Oh..." The petite replied, feeling grateful but still confused, "I guess I'll make her breakfast then..."

"You'll get along with her; she's only grumpy in the mornings when she doesn't practice her morning routine," the pale female supplied and the teen chuckled, "so she will be happy for the day."

"Do you think she might want to spar with me?" The teen asked hopefully; she had tried to pull Sam into martial arts but the albino girl had refused to be cajoled.

"Wake in the mornings, and ask her yourself," the older woman replied, preparing the pan; the pancake mix was finished so there was only one thing left to do. "I know your hobby is world-saving because you can practice since the rest of your time is spent on a keyboard of some kind to create music."

"Well, I found out that it's actually the best way of taking all that stress away," the petite teen replied with a shrug then hugged the older female, "I'm so happy to be here."

"Just don't let the eggs burn," the albino chastised and the teen just fled to be by the stove and prevent the scrambled eggs from burning. "Sam's talent on the kitchen is as good as yours."

"Yes well, at least I don't burn everything I touch," the redhead remarked. The last time the albino teen had been left on the kitchen alone, she managed to turn a very simple dinner into a gothic horror movie; the pasta was black, the meat wasn't much better and somehow, even managed to get black salad.

"Ah yes, that is a charm of mine," someone said by the door and the petite musician paled. By the entrance was none other than the pale-green teen playing with an emerald flame. "Still, I rather _be_ a walking bomb than a blue dork with super strength or a purple loon with an inferiority complex portrayed in his ability."

"He can make himself smaller?" The redhead asked in wonder and amazement.

"Yeah, and the two kids think they are one," Shego remarked, smiling at the memory of her two favorite brothers, "they make a hell of a one-man band."

"I can imagine..." The petite musician replied, gazing off into space just to be shaken aside by someone's hip.

"Careful there, I don't want my eggs burned," the pale-green girl said, and Kim blushed, skipping aside. "Wait, this is too much for only me."

"That's the staff's breakfast Shego," Anne replied as she finished stacking the pancakes and giving a dish of them to Kim while she went out with a tray filled with them, "now go and see what your second dad's doing in his office and call him to eat."

"Yes!" The teen replied and left the building to find Kei. She actually called him dad, even though he was Anne's brother and she called Anne mother. "Dad! Breakfast on the table! Hurry or you'll get there too late! Either too cold or I already ate it!" The redhead joked and laughed about it.

She was blissfully unaware of the multitude of teens that were making their way to the cafeteria. Had she been aware, she would have been left a nerve wreak and Bonnie would have shredded her in that instant. It was as if the brunette had the ability of smelling fear miles away. On her way though, she did meet the rather young computer prodigy Wade Load. He seemed to be nervous about being outside.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kim asked, wondering why the boy was acting up.

"Yeah, just not used on being with so many people," the dark boy confessed.

"Hey Load, move it!" Bonnie Rockwaller. It was obviously her; the air about her which spoke of superiority said as much. "And just to make it clear, you are not welcomed to help me out this year."

"Thanks for the favor, Bon-Bon," the African-American boy replied dryly, "I fear I would have ran away had you expected my help after last year."

"It's not my fault you are not of my caliber, techno-geek!" Bonnie replied, getting back for the nick-name only her mother used on her by a complete incompetent. "Come on girls."

"Now I know who not to hang out with." Kim remarked with disdain at the brunette; how can she treat someone so badly?

"Do you have a problem, newbie?" Bonnie asked, venom dripping; how dare a newbie judge her! She should be begging for a chance to be in _her_, Bonnie's, group.

"I obviously can't do a thing about it," the redhead replied and took the dark boy's hand, "we are leaving. My eyes hurt just to look upon her..."

"Gee, I would hate being around _that_ kind of people," Kim remarked once they were away from the harpy and extended her hand, "come, I'm sure Anne wouldn't mind if you ate with the staff. I'm Kim Possible by the way."

"Wade Load, and thanks for the offer, I'll take it," Wade replied and shaking the redhead's hand.

"Spankin'!!" The petite musician replied happily.

There was a huge surprise when Wade was seen outside of his cabin. Although Shego made a strange noise and face when she saw Wade and Kim together, only the albino woman noticed. Kei was happy to have Wade eat with them, and everyone was kind to the dark skinned boy except for Shego.

"Well Wade, I was about to send you your breakfast over to your cabin," Anne remarked, impressed at seeing him in flesh and blood, "but I am glad to see you out of there."

"Thanks for the food," the pale-green teen said to no one as she left her seat and placed her plates on the sink.

"Wait!" Kim called but it was too late; the super-powered teen had fled the scene.

"Now, you are going nowhere until you finish what's on your plate," Anne said before the redhead even made motion of standing. The albino also threatened the girl. "And if you are done before I am, I won't let you go to the fire this night."

"Aww man!" The petite musician replied in frustration and sent a questioning glance at the albino who only looked at Wade once.

After they were done with their food, they went out for the introduction and congregation of campers. There she saw many of the teens Sam had spoken about. She had already met Wade, but didn't know as much as she wanted about him. For her good fortune, he made a proper introduction right then and there.

"People here have plans for their future," he commented, pointing at Monique and Bonnie, "some want to be divas, the rest just want to improve their music skills. I'm here to be a top selling music producer, that's why I come here every summer. Also because my job consists of computers and such, and I have the skills for that."

"That's neat. I'm only Kim Possible, Camp Rock lover," she said in good manner and had to answer to Wade's look. "Well, I used to come here often but couldn't after some time. I'm happy to be back though."

"Who wouldn't," the boy genius said and soon, they were all watching a woman with an eye patch give them the welcome.

"Hello kids, I'm Doctor Betty Director," she introduced herself, "musical director here at Camp Rock."

"Hi Betty," every called and she shook her head.

"This is Camp Rock kids," she said with a smile, and sang. "Here we _sing_."

"_Hi_ Bet_ty_." the kids sang their reply.

"Not bad for being kids, though it was pitchy in places but we'll fix that," she began. "I expect you all to act and be civilized. I'm also here to tell you that we will be having lots of activities to help you prepare yourself for the Final Jam."

Some kids began to show their music skill but she settled them down with a look. Everyone who knew them smiled; they were the Monique followers and her light laughter could be heard for a while.

"You guys are going to get new music skills," she said, then looked at the boys who had the outburst, "not that the ones you got are bad, but we all can improve.

"You're going to find your sound, create your own style," she displayed her own talent which earned the respect of most and then proceed. "We are going to be doing plenty of things, but above all, have fun."

Everyone began to show their agreement; there was no one who hadn't given a shout or two. She asked for a drum roll, and Felix gave it to her. "And, we are having a unique teacher to help you find your style; boys and girls, Shego's here."

"Tonight, is open mic night people," Shego said from somewhere; it was difficult not to recognize her voice, "I'll be watching y'all and the Final Jam winner will sing a duet with me. So be ready."

All the girls went screaming in excitement and began searching the whole camp. Unfortunately for them, the teen idol knew the camp from heads to toes like the palm of her hand, and was out of that place before they could even do something. Sam was soon on camp, and getting ready for her class; teaching kids how to find their own sound was going to be hard, but she had some things in mind. There were other classes that were practically elective's, but the rest was up to the campers.

* * *

Well, I don't live from reviews, but it seems like not many of you guys are interested in it. Special thanks to: zutAra101 for her support and reviews. This one is for you and your support. I hope you all enjoy it, oh and xx Dark Angel Baby xx, thanks for your last review on this chappie; I have read over it after I read your review and fixed some dumb mistakes. This go for the two of you, good reviewers; thanks for your support.


	4. Accidents Do Happen

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP nor Camp Rock; Disney does. But I do hope you enjoy this story; a promise is a debt._

From the last chappie, this still stands: Okay so, I can only hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie; any suggestions on Team Go's band name are welcomed. I mean, Go Gang isn't such a great name, is it? Ah well, I think that's better either way to Go Band. So please, help there!

* * *

4 - Accidents Do Happen

Kim was happily pounding away at the hamburger meat; it did help on her stressed level, which had risen after meeting the intolerable brunette. She gave the meat actual shape, making CD's out of them. Afterwards, when preparing the hamburgers, she made musical notes out of the sauces, and many more things that had to do with music. It was a strange thing to do, and she wasn't thinking about the open mic night 'cause she wasn't interested in it. She was there just to sing in the Final Jam and in every class she had with Kei. She knew her father wouldn't allow her to go on and about without showing a little bit of her talent; he often boasted that she was a natural.

"Hey there..." Someone said, hugging the redhead from the back and nuzzling the neck; it was one of the things Kim didn't mind Sam doing. "What are you doing, Princess?"

"Just helping on the kitchen..." She replied softly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Of course it is, Pumpkin," the other girl replied, pressing herself more onto the olive-eyed teen, "but I meant what you were doing with the food. We don't want the campers running away now, do we?"

"Of course not," the petite musician said sadly, "I just wanted to make things more fun..."

"Well Kimmie," the other said, turning the smaller teen around; she still had her eyes closed and so she gave her a peck on the lips, "I can help you make things more fun..."

"Wha.." The redhead answered being half dazed; was she dreaming or was the albino teen kissing her? As she opened her eyes she noticed it wasn't Sam. "Shego!! What are you doing here?! What were you doing to me!!"

"I'm not sure, maybe just harassing you, or just flirting with you," was the pale-green teen's honest reply, "why, do you find it disgusting? If so, you knew I was a girl, so what's the deal?"

"I don't know myself!" Kim confessed, turning red and around to go away from the super star, "I thought you were someone else," she murmured too softly for the teen idol to hear, "and you aren't helping me on that matter!"

She left to their cabin to cry alone. If she could, she would remain there for the rest of the night. She didn't get such a privilege; she had missed one of the electives that she had requested and so it didn't go unnoticed. The one thing she didn't want to think about was once again on her mind, and she couldn't help but cry.

"You know that won't help..." She said from behind, and Kim was to torn apart to care who.

"Go away!" The redhead wailed, "I know it's useless but it helps me feel better. After what you did to me this afternoon, I don't want to see you!"

"What do you mean? We haven't seen each other today and Kei was rather upset you managed to evade his grasp," Sam said, revealing her identity and so her petite companion gasped, "we all know you hate to sing in public, but we still try!"

"Sam!!" Kim said in joy as she jumped from her bed and wrapped herself on her tall friend, "Sammie! You are mean if you have allied yourself with _her_!"

"Who, Shego?" Sam asked a little disconcerted, and the look on her petite musician said it all; she laughed out loud, "Princess, little one, for all anyone knows, she might like you."

"Well, she just confuses me! I want her to leave me alone... I'm not sure of whom I am and she doesn't make the search any easier..." The redhead teen confessed and her albino friend just hugged her.

"I'm here Kimmie," she said softly, "you can count on me for anything, right?"

"Right," the half-time hero replied, drying her tears and giving her friend a light peck on the cheek, "thanks Sammie, I wonder where I would be without you by my side..."

"You need to rest, so go to sleep," the albino commanded and her good friend just laughed.

She went to her bed where Sam gave her a good night kiss on the cheek. Soon though, Kim was tossing and turning, having a nightmare about certain green teen that didn't leave her in peace. The strange thing was that Sam was helping the idol star in her doings. Kim wasn't able to tell the difference by the end of the nightmare of who was who, and could only see them as one being. Half of her was Shego, the other half was Sam, and it was such a scary thought that Kim woke in the middle of the night. Someone was besides her, hushing her and cuddling her; the redhead felt safe and cuddled into the other female, slightly aware of how unnaturally warm her companion was. She couldn't think deeply about it; she easily succumbed to the warm and safe embrace and her nightmares left her.

* * *

The next day, Kim felt someone stirring besides her. She turned around and snuggled more into her leaving comfort and warmth; there was a chuckle and that person left. The redhead whimpered and woke up slightly; once she saw who had given her so much comfort she felt panic rising. Shego was the one who had been sharing her bed and the thought just made her scared and deeply perturbed and even more confused than ever. A feeling she solely assimilated with Sam was now one that also came from the pale-green teen; how could that possibly be?

Whatever was on her mind was lost in eternity; the pale-green teen was changing and it wasn't quite a feeling the musician teen wanted in any way to feel. The good thing was that while her mind screamed at her to take action, her body was too stunned with the sight. She could only think about big huge green apples and how hungry she felt; it was actually quite disconcerting since Kim didn't feel particularly hungry. Soon though, her sight was interrupted by the clothes that the idol teen was putting on. The redhead felt disappointed and that was the most disturbing thing of all; in the end of the day she had known Sam all her life and now a complete stranger made her feel that way. There just had to be something wrong with her, Kim felt, but as always, could do nothing about it. She then realized that the super-star had left; being a good girl and all, the petite teen felt like following the glowing green lights at the small dock. Kim changed before heading out to ask for a sparring session; when she was out of the door she found out that the sun wasn't even out.

"Hey," she greeted the taller girl who stopped her training and look irritated at the redhead; the look stopped once the pale-green teen noticed what the musician was wearing. "Care to spar?"

"A proper and prim Princess wants to learn some fencing?" Shego asked, craning a beautiful ebony colored eyebrow.

"Well, I cannot find a better stress reliever," the redhead confessed and sighed. She was expecting the pale teen to ask her to go 'dream on' somewhere else.

"Fine, but I'll go at you with all I got," the super-star warned and decided to put some of her stealing skills to practice; the targets were any curves that the redhead possessed. '_If I could only steal her heart..._' She thought in pain.

"Well, I find that better than you taking me lightly and for no good reason," the redhead replied; she felt happy that Shego was opening to her, even if she was scared of the consequences.

They began, and before they knew it, the sun was out and many of the kids were watching them with amazement. They had never seen anyone their age move so fast or so carefully. They were evenly matched, but then Shego tuned up another level and sent the redhead blowing into the lake. The hit had been so strong that Kim wasn't able to surface; realizing her own strength, the pale-green female went right after the musician. For once it was her fault, but then the petite girl had fired her up in more than one way. She knew the risks of getting to angry or overheated, but she would have never guessed that her childhood friend had such control over her. Besides, she could lose herself to the anger, and then she would become a real bomb; nothing pleasant, she was sure.

She welcomed the cooling effect of the lake's water, on her skin; it helped her incredibly of getting out of her over-heated mode. She hated going into that mode since it left her with no control over her body, powers or sense of self. She was soon out with the redhead teen in arms; the girl had spent to long underwater and would need help soon. Shego did the only thing she could think about doing. Placing her hands in place, she gave the love of her life breath to breath respiration. She would give her own breath to get back her precious girl; there was no one like her on the world and there would never be. She only wanted her petite musician back, and she would fight death over the small girl's soul. She pumped her best friend's chest, not caring about feeling what was beneath, just wishing for her friend's well being. She was glad that she was drenched in water since no one could tell she was silently crying.

Her labor gave fruits, soon those hunting olive eyes opened again, and coughing up water, she came back to life. Shego wasn't sure whether to hug the petite redhead or just curse her for scaring the living hell out of her. Instead, the pale teen just dried her eyes and forehead in one move, and left the place all together. Anne was soon there, with a towel for the redhead; the last thing she wanted was for her two girls to get sick but she knew better than to worry over her daughter. Besides, knowing the girl as well as she did, Shego would want to be alone for some time. She was right, of course, but there was someone unfortunate enough to try and talk with the idol teen. Her name was Bonnie 'Bon-Bon' Rockwaller.

"Hey there Shego," she said amiably enough, "care to talk?"

"Who the hell are you," the pale-green asked in silent rage, "and what the fuck do you want?"

"I'm Bonnie," the brunette persisted, "Bonnie Rockwaller. I wanted to talk with you."

"I know you're a lesbian," the thief replied dryly, "but I don't want anything to do with you."

"I'm not a lesbian!" The brunette replied with a blush, "and even if I were, I wouldn't be interested in you!"

"Of course you're not," she then rectified; she did notice a bracelet that the tanned girl had in a wrist, she had seen it in her mother's too, "interested in me, that is. You are interested in my money. Well, I'm not interested."

"I'll be once even more famous than you, and that day you'll find out that you actually like me," the aqua-eyed girl threatened, "by then I'll have better things to do with my time."

"Sorry but not interested in petty threats," the pale-green replied, her fists on her, "and I really want to be left alone you got me? Besides, I'm not interested in being a gold-digger, so stay away from me. Harpy..."

"Shrew!" The brunette replied in anger.

"Well, who would have guessed?" The pyro teen retorted, "_these_ powers reflect me y'know! I'm a temperamental girl who has a destructive habit, guess what fire is, huh?"

"Ugh!" The brunette replied, but the thief teen had gotten a little present; she did like gold.

"That was mean," someone said from somewhere else, "did you think she could reply to that?"

"I give a fucking damn Kimmie!" Shego replied, fire in her eyes; she did have a destructive quality and the last thing she wanted was to get her Princess killed. "You're here for the same? Just to tell me that you're a lesbian in love with me?!"

"Wow, such colorful language," the petite redhead replied, sniffling and holding her towel close. She gave the pale-green teen one, "here, you're drenched."

"So what?!" The idol star retorted; she still took the offered towel, "what do you want?"

"I actually wanted to know how you knew you were a lesbian," the redhead said, sounding offended and hurt at the same time, "I'm having some identity problems, but I guess I'm not welcome."

"You'll never be, Possible," Shego replied with disdain, but she left her precious Princess a gift; as before, the redhead now didn't feel the cold or a cold attacking her. She felt at once and turned around but Shego had left, "good-bye."

Kim couldn't help it, she cried silently as she went back to her cabin to get into some dried clothes. She entered to find her albino girl changing into dry clothes too. She did wonder about that but soon found out why; a bunch of kids were outside throwing one another into the dock.

"They are using the shallow side now," Sam reported as she hugged the petite girl from behind, "another one almost drowned and I had to go after the kid."

"You are always so generous," Kim replied, turning so that she could receive a proper hug from her friend.

"You gave me quite a scare there, Kimmie," Sam said, kissing her friend's forehead, "I was afraid."

"I was afraid to lose you too," the redhead replied, crying, '_afraid of losing _her_ too.._.'

"If you ever die and I'm left alive, I promise to follow you," the albino vowed and the musician just took a deep breath.

"You would live for me too, not waste your life!" The young hero said, trying to escape the embrace of her friend.

"I would follow you Princess," she repeated, "to bring you back with us, even if I have to fight to get you back."

"You don't know how to fight, Sammie," the olive-eyed teen replied with a giggle.

"I would, if it meant I would have you back," she replied honestly, "where would I be without my best friend, huh?"

"Where have you been without me, huh?" The petite teen retorted.

"In the pits of Hell, Pumpkin," and for her, it was true; being with those two idots was an inferno that she thought if she ever died and went to Hell, she would find herself ruler of the place, "in the pits of Hell... That's what happens to me if I'm away from you."

"I missed you too," Kim said, and the albino just kissed her forehead again.

"Mom said you could have the remainder of the day here, sleeping," the super-star reported, and went to help her girl change. Once they were both on dry clothes, Sam went to leave, "if you need anything, just ask and any of the staff members will come to help you with anything."

"No Sammie," the redhead said in a quiet demeanor and took the pale teen's hand, "please stay. I had nightmares last night, and I know you will scare them away."

The albino was nervous about that last comment, _does it mean she _knows_?! Holly shit, that ain't right!! Shit!_ Sam was nervous, swallowed her nervousness away, and gave in to the petite musician. She loved the girl dearly and would do anything to make her happy. The one thing she felt she could do at the moment was not be Shego around her; it would be best.

In the cafeteria, everyone was wondering what had happened to the musical theme of their food this time; they liked the idea, and said as much when Anne asked what was wrong and why they weren't eating. Since then, there is a small block of notes for kids to write what they would want for their next meal: macaroni notes for dinner? The thing was, only the petite redhead's creativity had given surface to the 'music patties' as they were now dubbed, and so they would need more innocent imagination to get some of their musical meals done. This was done though, for special occasions; anyone could place a vote in the locked box near the block of notes; it would decide the next theme for another meal. It made their meals more fun.

* * *

Well, I don't live from reviews, but it seems like not many of you guys are interested in it. Special thanks to: zutAra101 for her support and reviews. This one is for you and your support. I hope you all enjoy it, oh and xx Dark Angel Baby xx, thanks for your last review on this chappie; I have read over it after I read your review and fixed some dumb mistakes. This go for the two of you, good reviewers; thanks for your support.

Oh yeah, did you notice I'm readin Pariah at the moment? And I have a headache, even while writing this story, but writing seems to be the only cure.

BTW: Music patties, lol. I wonder if someone who makes food would actually do one of those, lol. I just find the name hilarious, xD


	5. Classes With Sam

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP nor Camp Rock; Disney does. But I do hope you enjoy this story; a promise is a debt. Disney also owns the lyrics I guess, since they are in the movie...  
_

From the last chappie, this still stands: Okay so, I can only hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie; any suggestions on Team Go's band name are welcomed. I mean, Go Gang isn't such a great name, is it? Ah well, I think that's better either way to Go Band. So please, help there!

To you, reviewers who asked for an update! Here it is! (If you reviewed my last chapters to see your names in chapters, I only placed the names of reviewers who review most of my work. But if you review two chapters, you'll get announced too)

* * *

5 - Classes With Sam

When Kim woke up, Sam was gone, and she changed into something comfy to wear for the day. She went out to find that the sun wasn't out yet and that the pale-green teen was throwing some mean punches to an imaginary adversary. Kim approached, feeling dazzled over the fact of the moves that the idol star was showing. She approached with caution.

"Hey there, Shego," she began, "I was wondering if we could talk..."

"Like hell if I will ever speak to you ever again in my life," the super-star retorted, leashing out some flames to scare the petite teen.

"Why?" The redhead demanded just to receive a mouthful of emerald flames that could have burned her tongue. Her cheeks puffed and her face turned a little red. "Well?"

"You open that mouth of yours again, and you'll pay the consequences!" Shego threatened.

"Bring it on if you dare!" The redhead snapped back and they began a really serious fight.

This time, Shego was rather angry and subdued since what happened last time was still fresh in her mind. She did some light groping but nothing too out of control. She didn't lose sight of herself and her anger was manifested by her flame. She felt rather good to be able to fight her redhead, and it seemed obvious that the petite hero was capable of handling a semi-angry Shego.

For the young redhead, the adrenaline rush was one of the things she loved the most, not as much as her music though, or she would be a world-known hero. The thing was, the adrenaline was what helped her the most to write her lyrics; it was something weird that had happened to her when she was younger and she felt that Sam might have felt the same way long ago. By the end of the session, the teen though exhausted and on the floor just like the pale-green teen, felt the urge to write something. Sam had the same experience, but what really inspired the super-star was the redhead and now her head was swirling with the small curves of the petite teen. Shego felt addicted to the redhead, and loved the feeling. But she could hurt her beloved girl, and she didn't like that.

She stood up and left and Kim didn't hesitate on following her. The sun was just rising, and being a little romantic, the petite musician felt like staying and watching the sun rise, but she didn't want to be alone. She didn't feel like working on her courage to ask the other girl if she wanted to stay and watch the sun rise, but vowed that if a next time presented itself, she would ask the pale teen, either the green or the albino would do, but it would most likely be the idol teen. She had been absent mindedly following the super star, who turned around as they arrived to their cabin to leash at the smaller girl.

"What the hell do you want now?" She asked with venom, and the redhead winced and felt good she hadn't requested watching the sun rise.

"Well, due to the fact we share a cabin, maybe to get a shower there?" She retorted and entered the cabin to get a shower.

She never knew what the green teen had done, but by the fact that she didn't see her all day could mean that she had fallen prey to the never ending rabid fan girls that were on the camp. She could have asked anyone to lend her a shower and who would hesitate? Kim didn't go to breakfast, but had a dark boy looking for her to go and eat together.

"Hey Kim!" Wade called from the cabin door. "You there? Wanna go get something to eat? I was actually asked to come and look for you; Anne's worried you didn't go get something to eat."

"Is Sam there?!" She asked as she went out the door and hugged her friend; the dark boy blushed.

"Ah no, I think she already ate since she has a class to give today." He pointed out. "We have Shego after, right?"

"Two classes in one day, huh?" The redhead said in wonder as they walked to the cafeteria, "that's a mayor!"

"Well, only those who feel it's in their _level_ to go will go," he replied with a shrug as he opened the door for his friend, "of course most of Shego's fan girls will not miss her class."

"Yeah, anything is possible, huh?" She asked as she entered the place, "I bet other girls who are behind her money will appear too."

"Discussing your class with Shego?" The albino woman asked and someone hugged Kim from behind. "Sam, what have we talked about?"

"Now you are asking too much if you want me not to hug my best childhood friend!" The albino teen replied, offended and then she turned around, "that's like asking for me to burn up!"

This last remark was done with a green spark on her eyes, and her mother craned an eyebrow, "I doubt Shego will like to have a body due to her powers."

"Who knows," the dark boy commented as he served himself some toasts and waffles, "I've seen enough of her to know she has quite a temper."

"Yeah, but she can control herself," the petite musician said from her comfortable place; if she could purr from sheer delight, she would, "I sparred with her today again, and the adrenaline rush is still fresh in my mind..."

"I feel jealous," the albino commented into the red mane of her friend; she was smirking, Kim seemed to like her other self to be protecting her! "I think I'll fight her if you ever make such a comment again."

"Girls," Kei said from his place at the head of the table, "either your food will get cold, or I'll eat it myself."

"No!" The two girls replied and went to their places before he could snatch their food away; no threat, especially when food was concerned, was to be taken lightly if it came from their father. "Dad, you're so mean..." Sam said.

"Hey, I'm hungry," he replied with a shrug, but he smiled. He was never called uncle by Shego since when Anne had her, things were complicated. She hadn't been looking forward to marrying the man who had helped her conceive. So Kei had done the job of a father, and was rewarded by being treated as one. "Still am as a matter of fact."

"You had three helpings already Kei!" Anne said with a frown.

"Mom, dad's like a cow," the redhead protested and defended her second father, "he has four stomachs to fill!!"

Everyone laughed, including Wade. Kei was a little offended but laughed all the same; with those two, such comments were frequent. But then Wade asked something that made the two girls blush. "So you two are sisters?"

"We have been friends since childhood," Kim replied, and was grateful when she felt Sam's hand over her own; they used to hold hands when they were smaller and were eating something.

"So we feel like twins most of the time," the albino finished, and she couldn't help but think that they sometimes acted like twins; they had done something that twins did, mainly speak each other's mind.

"Oh," Wade replied, shrugging and feeling a little confused but happy at the same time, "I'm glad you find me trust worthy by telling me such things..."

"We limit ourselves to hate just certain type of people," the albino replied dryly; they had released each other's hand.

"I got a hard time learning how to distinguish people who will be your friends just for what you had to offer." The redhead said, explaining to Wade, "but ever since Sam had to leave to Go City, I had to learn to look out for myself."

"You seem to have learned though," the pale teen commented with a wicked smile, "heard you noticed it as soon as you saw Rockwaller."

"You did warn me about her," the petite musician replied, pointing a spoon at her.

"Yeah, but you did feel it," red meet green in a temporal gaze and Sam proved her point, "or you would have given the girl a chance."

Kim blushed and focused on eating; everyone noticed how those two acted and Wade, being a genius, did need a second glance to notice that they had something going. The redhead, on the other hand, just felt confused, Sam knew her so well and there were reasons why she liked the girl. Then what was the deal with the idol teen, who didn't know a thing about her, yet was capable of making her feel so loved? '_Yeah, Shego can act all tough and hard, but she's really nice to me..._' She sighed in her predicament; who was she in the end; in love with a girl or a complete lesbian? She had dated Josh, so didn't that counter the lesbian thingy? She felt torn inside and only wished for an answer. But she didn't have time to ponder about it as the albino teen finished her food in one go and shook her friend from the reverie she was in with a pull of the hand.

"What is it?!" The redhead asked in alarm and the others gave her a look.

"There's no fire Kimmie," Anne replied and motioned to the clock, "but you'll be late to your class if you don't leave now and Sam has to teach that class."

"Let's go!" Wade said, as he held the door opened.

The girls practically _flew_ to the place where the class was going to be held; between the two they managed to get there with Wade in between and with his breath intact. They were the ones suffering from lack of breath. '_Now,_' Sam thought, smiling a wicked smile at her friend, '_is time for payback!_' Kim paled and shook her head but knew it was impossible; Sam was going to make her sing, whether she wanted to or not.

"Okay brats!" Sam began, making some smirk and others frown at the name calling; Kim just shook her head since she knew the albino girl, "this is finding your sound, so you better be ready."

The class was entertaining, and the albino actually helped most find the sound that was theirs. They hummed and with the albino's developed ear, she noticed when someone could go higher and when people were making too much effort. She nodded to Monique, who held a high pitch note and it still sounded nice; a little too high and she would be asking too much. Monique was one of the best, and would be the best if it wasn't for the fact that little Kimmie was too modest for her own good. Sam noticed at once that the redhead didn't hold the highest note she could handle.

"Higher," she said, motioning with her head towards the ceiling. She craned an eyebrow and repeated the motion; the redhead still didn't reach her peak. Olive eyes rolled and she went higher. "Higher!" She demanded with a frown and the petite girl sighed in defeat. She went a few pitched higher than Monique and everyone was surprised; Sam was pleased.

"Higher," she repeated when she passed by Rockwaller's place, shaking her head; the girl, as always, wanted to go higher than she could. Bonnie's eyes sparkled as she went as high as Kim, feeling she had no problem with it but was actually making the albino's ears hurt. "I meant, that's higher than you can handle. So go lower, way lower."

The tanned teen turned red and gave the note she held best. She received a pat on the head for her effort, "that's better Bon-Bon, you should know better than to try and go higher than you can."

After she had passed by everyone and helped each reach their note, she asked for Kim to stand up and the rest to sit down.

"This next step might be a tad more difficult," she said, looking at Bonnie, "if you try to hold a note you know you can't; we are now going to sing a whole song on that pitch. I finally get to hear you sing, Kimmie."

Kim blushed at that, closed her eyes, and took several breaths to test her diaphragm; one never knew and it was always best to test it out before any kind of singing. She then focused on what she wanted to sing, and inspiration came to her as she remembered her previous fight with Shego. The words came to fast for her but the rhythm was right and it kept with her throughout the class.

"I'm gonna let it show, it's time

To let you know

To let you know

This is real, this is me"

She sang with the pitch she had used, and it sounded incredible. The rhythm was overpowering her, but she stopped; she didn't know how to complement the lyric, there were still things she needed, something else. Everyone was impressed, and Sam's heart skipped a beat, the redhead teen was bound to be the best on the Camp, besides Shego of course. Next was Monique, who used a new song she was working on.

"Everyone is different but where we can agree

Is every girl wants her boy to treat her sweet"

Next was Bonnie, who felt offended at going last. There was a problem, and it was that not everyone could go up. Only the main divas of Camp Rock were being presented, everyone understood, and they did agree that Kim was probably the best of those three. Bonnie was deeply offended; besides she always had to work hard on her lyrics because she liked for them to rhyme at least and she wanted them to reflect what she was. She did present something new she was planning for her Final Jam.

"That's the difference between you and me

Obviously

I'm a natural

I'm the real deal, yeah"

"Okay everyone, you can all go," Sam said to stop Bonnie from stealing the attention and forcing the class to remain more time.

Everyone went out and Wade went back to his cabin; he needed some computer working to be able to survive a whole day. He said his goodbyes to his new friends, and Sam also said her goodbyes to the other two. Kim was a little hurt, but she did want to go and write while the rhythm was still with her. They hugged and as usual, the albino kissed her best friend's forehead. Kim headed back to her cabin, where she sat and began to write in her notebook. To her surprise, a tanned pest had followed her and was going to get some payback for the offense of being robbed from the first place by a mere newbie.

"Hey, what are you doing?" She asked, taking the notebook and pointing her two girls at the redhead. "Don't let her move. So is this a dairy? Ah you're composing a song, aren't you...?"

"And so what if I am?" The redhead replied, and tried to push the other two away, "I don't want to hurt you, so let me move, please."

"Immobilize her," the aqua-eyes girl requested, and both Zita and Tara began to flirt in a rather bold manner with the petite musician.

At first, Kim was paralyzed, not knowing how to react. She then found out that she didn't took pleasure in the way the girls touched her, it only gave her some goose bumps but it didn't spark anything other than stomachache. She felt better then, for she learned she wasn't a lesbian. She didn't find beautiful girls attractive, she just recognized their beauty. It was the same with boys; that meant her heart was stolen by Sam. But then, why did she react the way she did with Shego?

"Hey," she told the brunette from the back; the other girl turned around in surprise since almost any girl or boy fell to the bi duo. It meant that the redhead wasn't a lesbian, which was odd in the aqua-eyed girl's view; why else would she act coyly around the albino and the pale-green star? "I want my notebook back, thank you."

She took it back just like the brunette had taken it from her. She then went into her cabin and ignored the trio. Bonnie, not giving up, entered the cabin, which was against the rules.

"You can only enter a cabin if you are invited," the redhead informed the girl.

"Well, I invited myself in, so what!" Bonnie replied in anger.

"That only the people who sleep in the cabin can invite you," the green-eyed teen said, not worrying. Dr. Director was very good at arriving at points like this; that was the main reason why she was the musical director, that and her music skills which were sharp.

"Girls," see, that was Betty, and she didn't like when rules were broken, "you haven't been invited, and if you don't obey the rules, I can get your debuts in the Final Jam, canceled."

The girls fled in fear, and Kim smiled at the one-eyed woman. "Thanks Betty, I know you would come."

"Well, as you know, this cabin has a special request of surveillance," she motioned the other bed, "you know what I mean."

"Yeah," the redhead replied, standing and hugging the older female, "thanks either way."

"You're welcome Kim, you're very welcome," Betty replied, returning the hug briefly and smiling. She then left the redhead to her own devices.

Kim then left the cabin when she was done with her song, and went to the only place with a piano in the camp. She wanted to sing an old favorite of her own repertoire; she sometimes missed when she didn't sing her own songs in some time. Shego though, was in heaps of problems; being in public in front so many fan girls had its repercussions. They chased her around and she only found refugee among the shrubs that were around some cabins. While she had been fleeing, she had heard music from the cabin where she had found some refugee. She entered when the song had ended and she had awaken from her reverie; she made it her life time to search for the voice's owner, and she will be damned and condemned to hell if it wasn't her Kimmie. Still, the pitch used was much lower than the one meant for Kim, and yet it sounded ever so sweet...

* * *

-This is the song Kim had sang; it isn't sang by Demi Lovato/Mitchie Torres from Camp Rock indeed, but I don't think 'Who will I be' would be a good song for Kim to sing. This is: 'Here I am' performed by : Peggy / Jasmine Richards and the singer is : Renee Sandstrom

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
And that you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
And you should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

You only get one life to work it  
So who cares if it's not perfect  
Say "it's close enough to perfect for me"  
Why should you hide from the thunder  
And the lightening that your under  
Cause there ain't nobody else you want to be

If how your living isn't working  
There's one thing that'll help  
You got to finally just stop searching  
To find yourself

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
Say here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

The world better make some room  
Yeah move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

* * *

Well, I don't live from reviews, but it seems like not many of you guys are interested in it. Special thanks to: zutAra101 for her support and reviews. This one is for you and your support. I hope you all enjoy it, oh and xx Dark Angel Baby xx, thanks for your last review on this chappie; I have read over it after I read your review and fixed some dumb mistakes. This go for the two of you, good reviewers; thanks for your support.

I won't update tomorrow, so sorry guys. Be sure to leave your reviews and I might make an effort. It's a heavy day for me and I'm busy from 7 am to 6 pm, getting home at around 7 pm. Hope you all understand. Also, I know that the performer is right, but I'm not sure about the singer. Enjoy!


	6. Way Along Mistakes

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP nor Camp Rock; Disney does. But I do hope you enjoy this story; a promise is a debt._

A/N: It's been around two years since I was last seen here, and I apologize for that. My life took a turn at the end of the semester, and trying to focus and keep myself top notch, I wasn't able to begin on a next proper chapter. Other than that, I'm glad to be back, and I promise to give you something good as a next story.

From the last chappie, this still stands: Okay so, I can only hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie; any suggestions on Team Go's band name are welcomed. I mean, Go Gang isn't such a great name, is it? Ah well, I think that's better either way to Go Band. So please, help there!

Just in case, the title should be Mistakes Along the Way but...well, say which fits best.

* * *

6 - Way Along Mistakes

Shego hadn't bothered to tune down her meteor power, so her fans soon found her, but for some reason, they felt reluctant to go near her. Her emerald gaze was focused, and she seemed to be hunting something down. The harem fidgeted near her, with theories cropping up from among them and soon, they became so focused on this that they forgot to keep watch. Shego lost them as she entered the kitchen.

"Shego, are you ok?" Her mother asked, concern over her voice, "your class is in about an hour, so rest."

"She isn't here, she might be in the cabin-" Her musing was stopped by a concerned albino who placed her hands on her shoulders. "Mom, I-"

"If I'm _your_ mother, then why are you a super star?" Anne asked with some humor coloring her voice and making her child blush, making it look like moss covering her soft jade cheeks.

"I'm sorry Annabelle, I'm just looking for-" Some one entered the kitchen, "Kimmie!"

The teen idol took the part-time hero by the arm and dragged her out. The redhead complained and was quieted down with a strong hand muffling her words. The petite teen, wasn't, of course, at all pleased with the procedure. It was vital though since the rabid fans were still out on the hunt, more careful than ever.

"Could you now tell me why the heck did you drag me out of my chores?" The olive-eyed female asked as she huffed.

"I need you to sing something," Shego said without hesitation, catching the musician out of base.

"What?" She needed time to answer and the only thing she could come up with was this; the super-powered teen rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I need to hear you sing, so sing," was the only thing the pyro woman replied with a raised eyebrow and a flaming fist, earning a roll of eyes from her companion.

"Right, threatening is going to work with me, right..." She began to move away as she huffed, only to be pushed against the tree trunk; they were surrounded by plenty of green as to disguise the super star teen, "hey, violence is going to go nowhere with me, ok?"

"I need you to sing," her emerald eyes were constricted with confusion and snarling, she dropped her hold on her roommate, "fine, how about a trade?"

"Trade?" The offer surprised the redhead again, who shook her head from the impact of her feet on the earth and from her amazement; was this girl meant to astonish her with each statement? She then looked at those emerald eyes with curiosity, "what would I want from you?"

"My answer?" When her companion awarded her with a blank face, it was the pale-green teen's turn to huff, "you wanted to know _how_ I knew that I was a lesbian..."

"Oh! Right!" She then turned to look at the idol teen, "well, what's your answer?"

"It's complicated-"

"I'm not singing to you until I know," she replied, making the temperamental female growl, "hey, it's fair, you are the one who is _willing_ and eager for the trade, you _requested_ it after all..."

"Fine," the answer was another snarl and she left the little ecosystem where they were hidden.

"Hey-!"

"_We_, will talk about _this_ later," Shego replied with some amusement, "I rather talk about this some other time, and some other place..."

She didn't lose time to attract attention again, but they just noticed her going to the Camp owner's cabin. When they notice this, they stopped and decided to just move on. Her class was starting soon either way, so they scattered about. Noticing this, she took a deep breath, and decided to request something from her uncle.

"I want my class after lunch," she said and left, not waiting for an answer.

He shook his head at this, but soon, the announcement was made; they all saw an albino leave the owner's cabin and so they decided to wait to continue the stalking. As she was focused on this, it seemed like the tech genius was taking the redhead somewhere; Monique was nearby so it was probably a formal introduction. Still, Sam wasn't psyched at all as she saw those two hold hands, even if it was just Wade dragging her petite musician.

"So Kim, this is Monique," he began the introductions; he really liked spending time with the onyx-eyed teen, since she was one of the few who didn't see him like a young nerd but as a human, "Monique, this is Kim, long lost Camp Rock camper."

"It still seems like you haven't lost it gal," the fashion diva remarked with a half smile and a craned eyebrow, "you got some voice there, keep it up."

"Hey, come along now, 'Nique, you said you would be singing your usual song for today during lunch!" Felix remarked with a cheeky smile as he wheeled himself towards the door but was stopped. "Whoa! Oh, Mon, what's the matter?"

"You gotta introduce yourself, F," she replied as she motioned towards the redhead who just smiled, "Kim, this is Felix, F, meet Kim."

"Oh! You're the new diva!" He remarked as he approached as the African-American girl rolled her eyes in a friendly way, "pleased to meet you."

They all chatter their way towards the door but lost Kim as soon as they entered; someone had held her back, and kind of distracted her. An arm sneaked its way around her waist as the free hand brushed some places in a seemingly accidental fashion. This made her tingle, but what caused her to freeze was the breathing on her neck. She wanted to turn around and call attention on the super star, but was stopped when she meet those scarlet eyes.

"Sam!" She breathed, sighing in relief; they were in a corner and far from prying eyes, but regardless of the circumstances, she would have still cuddled into her albino friend, "I'm glad you're here..."

"Yes well, I heard that Monique was going to sing her song, the one that won her her first Final Jam," Sam remarked, taking in a deep breath, "later on, came Bon-Bon, who began to steal the spotlight. It was some kind of girls against boys battle, since Bonnie got most girls on her side to help her out, while Monique got plenty of the guys on her side."

"Sounds epic..."

"It was...reason why I got it caught on tape," it was actually her mother and father who did, but they had done it to help on motivating their one and only child, "maybe I can show it to you later..."

"Yeah..." She turned to look into those ruby eyes who haunted her dreams, just like their emerald counterpart, "that would be awesome..."

They remained together for the duration of the song, and suddenly, the ivory-haired teen had disappeared. Frowning at this, the redhead left the lunch room, not caring for having eaten something or not, and went to search for her friend. It didn't take her long to notice someone entering her cabin and she thought that, maybe, her best friend was indeed conspiring against her. She entered the cabin quickly, and simply found herself without breath against her bed and with weight over her, her hands held over her head.

"Hello there, Kimmie..." A seductive voice whispered in her ear, and despite the fact that it sounded just like Sam, the redhead knew that only some one she knew would use such _husky_ tone, and it wasn't her pale-white friend.

"Shego," she hissed and managed to free herself and make a run for it as she crawled, or tried, away from the thief.

"Not so fast-" She had decided to take her prisoner from the waist and pull her back, just to realize what a bad move this was.

She was only planning on getting her prisoner back, so she didn't measure her strength, managing to angle her Princess' ass just right, and with the force she was using...the result was a hiss and a gasp. Shego could just hiss and curve at the impact, making her heat up in an specific location below her waist, just as Kimmie gasped; she also threw her head back as she panted and tried to calm her heart rate. Just as the redhead placed a hand on her own chest, she felt another one beneath it and she clenched her teeth.

"Your heart is pounding, Princess..." The pale jade girl remarked, as she used her free hand to move it up the olive-eyed teen's inner thigh, making the girl beneath her jump, "and it seems like it's my touch the trigger..."

_My heart pounds just as hard...maybe I have a higher chance of having you all for myself as Shego, and I don't care how selfish that makes me, I'm still getting you..._

"Stop!" The other female requested strongly, but she was, truth be told, turning to a pool of goo on those slender arms. She was turned around and after a few seconds she realized that she was going to get a kiss. "No way!"

"What, I want a kiss!" The other girl practically demanded and this lead to some wrestling, ending with them simply tired but still fighting each other off. "What's the _fucking_ matter? I want it and so do you, so give up already!"

"Like hell, you pampered _brat_!" That stunned the idol enough to stop struggling and allowing the redhead to escape her and place some distance between them. "I refuse!"

"What?" The temperamental teen had to muster all her self control not to demand the explanation. "Why? Are you promised to someone?"

"My first kiss will be with my best friend," the now calmed down redhead replied and she left for the door; she wanted food and maybe miss on her next class.

"Who in all of fucking hell is going to get your first kiss?" Shego all but shouted as tears ran down her cheeks; she began to punch the bed and then go to the bathroom to wash her face.

It was then that she realized something, something that made her blood go cold. _She has a new best friend... And I don't know her any more...not that she had changed, but its just that she has lived her own life, just like I tried... Fuck, this shit is messed up... _Her eyes darken as she came to a realization._ If you won't give yourself to me willingly, then I'll have to take you down by force...you'll be mine, or at least your body, I'll then kill the one who owns your heart, and take that for my own as well, the price doesn't matter anymore... _She then turned to the mirror and was shocked to find crimson eyes looking back at her and not her emerald eyes,_ who the _fuck_ am I?_

_

* * *

_

Dun dun _dun_! xD Sorry, but as soon as I finished this, I knew I had to leave it like this. Once again, I apologize for updating this so late, but I swear to finish it. And to have the product of it to make you, and me, proud. Once again I've risen from the depths of death, managing to dug myself out of my own tomb. I also want to tell you that I have two other stories in mind, but those will come later on. 5 reviews and I'll update next week; if I receive more than 7 I'll update the next day from the 8th review, xD [Update: the next review will make me honor my promise and the day after that review, I'll update the story; Pixie Scout Honor]

And, bad news, got busy 08/06/10 with some RL sucking stuff, so I won't be able to update today. But I promise to have it for Thursday; I would say tomorrow but the gods love to mock with me, making me their particular cosmic joke, so I won't risk it. Sorry guys! ;;

Sorry for the extortion, I do _need_ to write the next chapter... Off to work!

Oh and if you think the rate should now be M, say so, maybe too much on the language part... dunno, do tell though.


	7. Hello there, Nurse!

_Disclaimer: I do not own KP nor Camp Rock; Disney does. But I do hope you enjoy this story; a promise is a debt. Animaniacs catchphrase used without authorization, but its; Animaniacs created by Tom Ruegger and are owner by Warner...right? (if the information provided is wrong, please tell me)_

A/N: I know I promised this chapter sooner, so I apologize for that, really. I won't stop, but the chappies will take long to come along. Its looking like a month between chapters. Are you guys willing to wait? Thanks for your support! =D

From the last chappie, this still stands: Okay so, I can only hope you guys enjoyed this first chappie; any suggestions on Team Go's band name are welcomed. I mean, Go Gang isn't such a great name, is it? Ah well, I think that's better either way to Go Band. So please, help there!

BTW: this was all played by ear, and its focused on the past of certain characters.

* * *

7 – Hello, Nurse! (Animaniacs style! XD)

Sam left the cabin, feeling stunned into silence and feeling need of specialized help. The last thing on her mind was being Shego and teaching her next class. She was so lost on her own thoughts that she was woken out of her reverie by certain redheaded woman who sat next to her, and even that took some time to get processed by her brain. When she finally realized that someone was besides her, and turned, it took her a full, excruciating minute, for her to realize that it was someone who she missed dearly; she flung herself to the other female, and silently cried tears of joy and pain. The woman chuckled, patter that albino's back, and began soothing her the best way she could, and no one could sooth like Anne.

"God, you have no idea how much I've missed you," the youngster whispered softly, taking a shaky breath in and then chuckling softly, "and you smell as you always have-"

"I know, like hospital." They look into each others' eyes, and laughed again and hugged each other, unable to let the other go after a long, long time. "Work haven't been the same without Kimmie, so they forced me to take a vacation and I decided to come here."

"You just cannot go around without working, can you?" Sam had a look of such wonder, that it made the older woman smirk.

"Maybe..." There would always be more to the relation between Anne and Anne than met the eye, but both girls had a hard time figuring out just _what_.

"Finally!" The word was followed by a frustrated sigh. "I swear! It would be easier if I had someone who actually _knew_ something about handling a computer beyond basic office utility! Do you have any _idea_ how long it took me to simply find you? Oh..."

Betty was the source of the commotion, but she stopped right on her tracks as soon as she noticed the redhead; she visibly swallowed and went down with a flop. This, clearly, wasn't what she had been expecting. There was certain pained look in her onyx eye, and the smile in those bright blue eyes turned bitter soft; it was obvious that those two had a past.

"This is way more than what I bargained for," was what the Director finally said with a sigh; it was one of resignation, and filled with sadness, which surprised the other woman, "Anela... It has been a long time since we last spoke, and still, I never got a chance to tell you thank you, at least, in person..."

Anne chuckled softly; she held the young albino close, and the girl was only cuddling and making herself comfortable in that warm, motherly embrace. "Betty, you got this job because you deserved it, not because of anything else."

Betty bit her lip softly and passed a hand through her short hair; the redhead still remembered the way it look when it was long, and there were two bright obsidian gems rather than the lone onyx stone. The difference was always striking, and she knew just exactly what the strict female needed; someone who could simply be there for her, and get her to lighten up.

"I guess I should be going and inform of our newest nurse; I'm glad I don't have to do that job anymore." Her eyes though, spoke of pain; she would actually rather have to keep playing nurse than to be reminded of something long past.

"You know, I have a contact who might be willing to help you out with computers..." The offer was made, and yet, it was tentative because she didn't know how her old friend might react; the surprise was more than evident, which prompted the doctor to go on. "V. Porter, works with James but last I heard, was getting tired of the monotonous work..."

The one-eyed woman gave a nod, another sad smile, and left those two to their reunion. Sam sighed in happiness at finally having her second mother back at her side, and this made the redhead chuckle softly and continue to hold her. The albino teen _did_ know how to purr, and so she did, expressing her delight; Anne laughed, it was a merry and sweet note, a glorious sound.

"Oh you haven't change," she said between laughing bouts and drying her tears, "my, how you've grown my dear! So tell me all about your latest scandal!"

Sam laughed with glee and delight, the redhead was always ready to do some gossip listening and some mall shopping; not meaning that the older albino didn't do such things, she did so but with a little less enthusiasm. Still, it was like another part of her had finally come, and suddenly, everything felt in place.

When everyone left their classes, they found the strange sight meeting them, and they felt as if they had entered the twilight zone; it was completely bizarre. Many thought that it was Kim, until they say a petite redhead bobbing her way over there; the other two turned at the sound of the rushing footsteps, and when they saw the approaching teen, stood up. At the same time that they found themselves being hugged in such overzealous manner; they would have fallen had the part-time hero been stronger, the albino cook approached them softly, allowing them time to greet one another. When she seemed to appear out of no where in front of the trio, Sam felt she knew from whom she had acquire her stealth ability; everything seem to be more clear right then than ever for the four females. Kim and Sammie took hands in a fashion that spoke more of long time practice than some deeper romantic meaning; their reaction soon gave way to another long worn action.

Blue met blood-red in a half-intent look from both females, looks that spoke of long time friendship and ever lasting bond; the one-eyed woman turned away from the sight. Right hand on left cheek, left hand on the others hip, looks so tender that everyone turned to look away from, feeling as if they were intruding on some deep and private moment...and, in a sense, they were. The few who didn't turn away were those mesmerized by the action, or surprised by it; this meant that Bonnie, who had been watching with certain degree of expectation now had her mouth hanging open, and not even Zita or Tara were actually watching. The other two off by the corner holding hands softly, slowly got their grip tightening as they wish for something that they both knew was never coming.

The two women, focused on nothing else but the other, slowly leaned in, taking a tighter hold over the others' hip, no longer using their hands but their arms as they sneaked into such position without much thought from the owners. They opened their mouth as if to speak and then their eyes turn to such tender expressions that they knew no words were needed; a deep breath later and they were holding each other tightly as their soft embrace turned into a bone-crushing hug.

"I've missed you..." They whisper into each others' ears, just to find a pair of strong arms holding them both and they laughed as the man of the hour spun them around. It was all he could do to prevent himself from shouting to the world their very own dirty little secret.

"Anne!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, breaking everyone from their reverie; he looked at the redhead, then the pale one, repeating himself. "Anne! Oh it feels good to be with you both after such a long time..."

"Hi Ryuu," Anela said as she cupped his face with her two hands; pale arms sneaked around her waist, "I've missed you too, and more than you would ever guess..."

"It is troublesome if your ... mother ... is still alive..." Annabelle murmured as she placed her head in the crook of the doctor's neck; the other two knew she was going to cry.

"That old bat should be a step away from the grave," the Japanese male replied with plenty of animosity and perhaps even rage. That served to calm his sister, who chuckled with disdain.

"Hush, don't speak of the woman in such fashion," their friend chided, and they said nothing; the albino raised her head with a happy smile which turned to mirth as she hugged her friend again. "I am sorry, I should have come sooner..."

"Well, either way, your past is going to catch up to you both," Kei motioned to the girls who were now sitting, dazzled and it was obvious that their world was spinning, "I imagine those two would solve things much quicker if you both took your stands and acted upon your feelings."

The two females were stunned beyond words; he has never said things more clearly than then, and they both blushed. They turned to each other, holding each other by the waist with their arms, and their foreheads pressed together. They both knew what was going on, but they just couldn't act upon such feelings after such a long time of simply pretending they weren't there.

They smiled it off, and with an arm around each others waist, they simply left. The redheaded Anne wasn't sure if this was really the wisest move; Betty, Anne, Kei...those three alone were enough to make her world spin. She sighed as she pecked the albino beside her and left for her room; it had been a rather long time since she had set foot in the place, but she also knew that no one else would have touched it. It would seem that their meeting had been more long lasting than time would agree with, but the sun was already setting. She turned around, and went to one of the walls, the one which connected directly with the girls' cabin.

She turned around and sighed, leaning on the wall and slowly falling to the floor; what was she doing there? One of the main reasons why her contact with those two was limited had already presented itself, and she just could do nothing, because if she did, things would change. The last thing she wanted was for her relation to change with either; it might be strained with Betty, but it was still functional, and if something changed with Anne, well... Things would only get worse...

-(Back to Betty)-

Betty was having a hard time breathing; it didn't matter how much she reminded herself that the blue-eyed redhead was taken, her attraction only increased. They had been best friends at school, where she was the stereotypical tom-boy lesbian who bested her older twin brother at anything she proposed herself, in all but in charming the redhead. In that, the siblings couldn't even begin competing, specially since the blue-eyed girl was straight. This though, was proven wrong when the albino made the transfer to the school, and it was obvious that those two knew each other, perhaps even since birth. But then again, Anne was an only child, so it really didn't add up; also the fact that the redhead's mother despised the albino spoke volumes, not to mention the Japanese wacko that followed the two girls around seemingly like a body guard though it was obvious that he treated them both as sisters.

"Hello?" The voice was obviously slightly pissed by being left on the phone without answer, which was how the chocolate-haired female managed to be shaken from her reverie; an exasperated sigh made her begin speaking.

"Yes, I'm sorry, I'm looking for Doctor Porter," she was wondering why the redhead would recommend someone with such high rank as to have a personal assistant, maybe even a secretary...and the woman had quite a nice tone, even if she was obviously a tad past miffed.

"Speaking..." The word was said carefully, as if to an easily distracted child, and Betty found herself mute. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, no, I...apologize, I-"

"You were expecting me to be a man," this statement was huffed, which earned a soft chuckled from the one-eyed female, "well, excuse me, not interested in dates at the moment..."

"What are you interested in?" The question was asked lightly, and was awarded with silence; the camp director chided herself for her thoughtlessness. She wasn't someone who was comfortable enough with people to make such kind of questions, so she knocked her head slightly with her fist. "I'm sorry-"

"What do you have to offer?" The question caught her by surprise, and she smiled warmly and sighed softly. "Actually, what are you looking for?" The tone was one of unsuppressed curiosity.

"I am looking for someone competent enough in handling computers; if the person in question has the capacity of dealing with teens, then better," she said without much thought, "do you have a fax?"

"Send anything to this number; I don't own a fax myself, but I am competent enough with computers to have adapted mine to receive documents through such form, whether send to this number, or my work number." That got her thinking for a moment. "Who am I speaking to, and how did you find my personal number?"

"Oh, I run the security division of the country; it leaves me with enough time to work during the summer in a rock camp," she said as she faxed over the information, "I'm sending you the information as we speak."

"If you only have a fax, then I worry about my information's safety," the woman replied, "specially since it seems like anyone can break in."

"Oh no, not at all, as I said, I'm working at a summer camp, and let's just say that I'm having plenty of trouble with the security of this place," the fax was sent, "there, it's sent."

"Yup... Camp Rock?" She seemed almost happy to learn about the camp's name; that was good, or so Betty hoped. "Oh, I have a niece who goes there every summer and only speaks wonders about it!"

"So, are you interested?"

"It's only for the summer, right?"

"Yes..."

"Perfect, I'm, with all honesty, getting bored here with only men who try to look down upon me because of my gender;" she stopped for a few seconds, and the one-eyed woman could feel the blush and couldn't help smirking. "I can be there in around fifteen minutes-"

"Fifteen minutes!" The prospect of such little time the doctor dazzled, "if you do, then I'll give you a price!"

"Ohhh, I like that offer, so I'm off now!" The line was cut without further ado.

Without any other distraction, Betty recalled her previous train of thought and could only wish for Porter to arrive sooner. Both Anne acted just like their daughters were acting, despite the fact that they were siblings. Not precisely sisters, they had both been in the same orphanage along with Kei because of one reason or another and the three had grown attached and to consider each other like actual siblings. That was, until Anela's adoptive mother had finally completed the papers and separated the group. It seems like she disliked Annabelle even from such a point, and that the feeling was mutual; it came as no surprise that when the albino learned about the school to which the blue-eyed female was enrolled that she would transfer. Whenever she broached the subject about their obvious attraction, they told her they found the thought too much like incest, and refused to change their behavior or continue her conversation track. She thought that it would be fun to be with those two in one bed, but the possibility was null; the albino liked girls well enough, but it was obvious that she preferred male company and her shine for her "sister" was for the redhead only, while the redhead only seemed to like the albino in such fashion. After the display of those two that afternoon, she was certain that the years they had spent apart only brought more force behind their feelings; she couldn't compete with that, hoping would be an act of desperation, and the pain would be too painful.

"Hey," a low chuckle later and the director was taken from her thoughts, "wow, you're way deep in thought; if you were like this one the phone, I really wonder how I managed to get your attention..."

"Wha..." She shook her head and rubbed her eye; this one widened when she noticed the female figure in front, with curves even more defined than those two she was thinking off, and this fact stunned her. "Oh, you must be Dr. Porter! I apologize!"

"No need," she chuckled again and presented a container full of sushi, "I'm not sure if you already had dinner..."

"Sushi!" She was delighted and her stomach growled for her; she gave her blonde companion a bashful look, "as you heard, I haven't had dinner. Thank you, Dr. Porter."

"It's Vivian, please," she requested with a soft blush; her eyes were blue as well, but a lighter tone; she had seen that color on certain redhead, but only when those eyes were turned towards the albino.

"Name's Elizabeth, Betty for short," she said as she took the offered chopsticks and began eating; her face expressed her delight.

"I... I had no idea..." The blonde stammered, which made Betty actually look back and noticed the shocked face staring at her eye patch and she shrugged.

"Hey, take it easy," she replied with a smile, and with that, they began talking.

-Anne

She had decided to take her time, slowly undressing and, with towel in hand, decided that it was time for a long soaking bath. The felt an air current, which was a long time habit born from being stalked by the albino; her stealth could be perfect that she still couldn't predict the air currents or control them. She was quiet, she was smart, and she was light on her feet and with her fingers and hands, but when she opened the door, neither door or floor need to creek for the redhead to know that she had a visitor. She was also the reason why the pale-skinned woman learned such abilities; the hag who had adopted Anela would go livid if she heard the window or the floor make sound of protest because either of weight or harsh movements. Such habits of visiting the middle of the night and staying until the blue-eyed female had to go for breakfast had developed a sense in them both; the crimson-eyed learned about stealth, and her sister learned to see past the stealth. She sighed.

"Anne, are we going back to playing such games?" She asked softly as she turned around and her shock made her bump into her closet softly; her sister was too close for comfort. "Wait, you're too close..."

"Then why are you blushing, sister dear?" The question wasn't meant to be answered; a pale hand took hold of the towel and took it from the other's grasp; they both licked their lips, one in a more evident fashion than the other. "Why, it seems like you've been waiting for me..."

"I am going to take a bath," the redhead replied; her brain was still trying to catch up with what was happening, and when those bright crimson eyes began to sparkled and the mouth, oh those seductive lips, took on a mischievous look, the blue-eyed woman swallowed, tried to take another step back and looked away, blushing, "and I'll take my bath: alone."

"Ever since Betty began to ask about our views on incest, I didn't give credit enough," she took a step closer, red met blue in an intent gaze and the pale hand took hold of a peach-toned breast, and her mischievous look turned to one of mild surprise, "I thought you would have a full-body blush..."

Anela opened her mouth to protest, her brows meeting in a soft frown but the sneaky female took advantage of the opening, and gave her sister a kiss. They both moaned at the contact, when the redhead realized something. _Wait, I _do_ have a full body blush..!_ A knock on the door brought her out of her reverie and she took, or tried to take, a deep and relaxing breath.

"Com-" Her breath hitched and she tried again, clearing her throat. "Come in!" She expected anyone but her, and she blushed and felt bothered, specially since her half awake dream.

Betty noticed someone knocking on her crush's door and her heart sank. Her companion seemed to realize something was bothering her newest friend; they might have just met, but something fell right in place for both and they got along really well. Vivian noticed the expression of helplessness, and placed a supporting hand on her female companion.

"I am here if you want to speak about it," she said with honesty, and at the surprised look in that deep black eye, she blushed softly, "it seems that the albino is going to keep the man you want company-"

"Woman." It was nothing more than the truth, and that made the blonde blink and swallow softly. "You are free to leave..."

"No, it changes nothing," Vivian replied with a soft and sad smile, "I'm here if you need me."

Betty said nothing; they had finished their dinner, and that was probably the reason why the albino went to check on the redhead, but Betty wanted to forget those two. Without thinking, probably drunk in her own stupor and feelings, she leaned in and gave her new friend a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

I won't promise the next chapter soon, I honestly didn't expect how this chapter turned out. I hope its longer than expected as well, and you enjoy it, ^^

And the plot now involves more than just Sam and Kim but their mothers' as well, xD Tell me, should I make them a pairing? If you like the idea, well, it won't be as easy as with their daughters, but manageable. You may also tell me your opinions about Betty and Vivian as a couple as well, xD Give me your opinions! The following chapter won't be posted as soon as I (or you) would like it to be, so there is time to take your feedback into plenty of consideration.

Also, the story won't focus on these two possible couples, and the story took a complete twist with this chapter; believe me, I wasn't expecting this. Next chappie, back to Kimmie and Sammie, and, of course, Shego. Will our part-time hero finally realize the truth, or will our pyro star come up with another means of confusing our beloved petite musician further? Stay tuned for the next release, xD

PS: I won't be able to cite those who constantly review, I apologize, I'm too sleepy and, honestly, too dazzled with work to actually look back. Sorry!


End file.
